A common method of forming presoldered electrical terminals is to stamp the electrical terminals from a continuous ribbon of metal, such as copper, that is preclad with a layer of solder. Although presoldered electrical terminals can be quickly made in such a manner, the scrap metal left over after the terminals are removed, can consist of a perforated solder coated copper ribbon. Such mixed metal scrap is not easily recycled.